Big Time Big Brother
by DarkElements10
Summary: Katie has a conversation with her brother before the big day.


**Big Time Big Brother**

**

* * *

**Watching the early morning clouds go by, we drove our, well _his_, convertible, quietly down the avenue, as to be sure not to disturb those who were still asleep. I dropped my gaze from the sky, looking over to my older brother. His blonde hair whipped gently from the air that came from his open window. He was relaxed, seeming full of content and gladness as his piercing green eyes danced along, watching the obstacles the road was bringing.

I found myself wishing that I could have that relaxation, but knew there would be none now. I was filled with so many good emotions; it was a miracle that I could there and only twitch a little bit. I wanted to jump out of my skin and dance and scream and cry with joy all at the same time.

"I think there's something wrong with me." I said meekly, leaning back farther into my seat, wishing that the fabric would engulf me. Kendall just looked over at me briefly and smiled, his teeth somehow manage to bear off a humorous look of their own.

I wanted to punch him in the shoulder.

"Are you tell me that your getting cold feet little sis?" He asked, his voice was full of comfort and humor, and it started to sooth me a little. He continued on "Because you have nothing to be worried about."

"No, I'm not worried. I'm saying there's something wrong with me because I'm not worried." I said, my voice straining to keep calm instead of wobbling with excitement. This was a new sensation for me, every experience I've ever had in my life, good or bad, I've always been a little nervous about.

But this time I was only focused on my joy.

"Well, brides are usually like that Katie, that's easy enough to figure out," Kendall began with a slight laugh.

We were silent for a few moments and I spoke up again. "Kendall?"

"Yep?"

"Do…do you think daddy would be happy for me?" I wasn't even sure if I asked that question out loud. I don't even know why I thought about it, because ever since I was three, I don't really remember when he and mom got divorced, I refused to think about him.

Now when I'm twenty-one, getting married, I had to ruin everything with that stupid question. Before Kendall even answers, I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Of course he would be, Katie." Kendall stated quietly, staring out the front window. "I know that he never actually talked to us and we just got a birthday card from him here and there, but he's still our dad, you're his little girl, and you're getting married." He took a deep breath. "Of course he's going to be happy."

"You're not crying are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I lightly touched my eyes with the back of my hands.

"No" Kendall replied and shifted away from me. I laughed in reply and tilted my head back until it reached the seat. I shouldn't be sad; I shouldn't be thinking about my dad, I had something very important, very exciting to look forward to.

My wedding day.

"What I can't figure out, though," Kendall suddenly started speaking, causing me to jump. "Is why you and I are going to get your dress at six thirty in the morning when the wedding is this afternoon?"

"Because it's going to take me forever to get into it." I replied sarcastically, looking back out my window.

Kendall just laughed, looking over at me. "You never were the coordinate one."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

Hours later and it was finally my wedding. Of course everybody was there, James, Carlos, Stephanie, Jo, Camille, Tyler, mom, Kelly, and even Gustavo. All of the other friends that we had made over the years in LA were there too.

My mom was a crying mess, she just kept crying and crying and saying how beautiful I looked. Now, not to pat myself on the back, but I _did _look good. My dress was the traditional white but with yellow daisies all over the bottom half and with one on a large bow that went around my waist. Classy, yet elegant. Of course my shoes matched, and I even had my long brown hair up in some sort of fancy doo

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were all ready and before I knew it, it was time for the wedding to start.

"You look beautiful Katie!" Jo, one of my bridesmaids and my brother's fiancé, gushed as she handed me my bouquet.

"Logan's is _so_ going to pass out when he sees you." Stephanie, Carlos' wife, added with a laugh.

"I hope he doesn't!" I stated as I rolled my eyes. Although Logan was a doctor, he could be very squeamish sometimes. "That's the last thing we need today!" I let out a heavy sigh in anxiety. "What time is it?"

"Nearly time!" Camille stated as she patted my shoulder gently. She looked at the other girls before looking back at me with an anxious half-smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course," I replied with a quick smile.

"Is something wrong Katie?" Jo asked, her eyes narrowing in concern

"No," I replied in a squeaky voice and then cleared my throat. "But, uh, I need to see Kendall real fast."

"Ok, hold on." Camille left the room and she came back, seconds later, with Kendall behind her, his blonde hair slicked back with gel.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked as he gently led me away from the others.

"I don't know if I can do this, Kendall." I replied, looking up at him. He chuckled a little bit as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Weren't you the one that was just saying this morning that you _weren't_ nervous?" he shook his head. "It's just wedding jitters. You're going to do fine, besides, I'm the one walking you down the aisle." His smile grew wider. "I know you can do it Katie, everything's going to be fine."

"If you say so," I replied and then took a deep breath and smiled. "Ok, let's get going."

Kendall signaled to everybody and we all moved into our practiced formation to go walking down the aisle. First it was James and Camille, then Carlos and Stephanie, then Jo and Tyler, and last but not least, me and Kendall. I could hear the sound of people getting to their feet as we got closer to the door.

"You'll be fine" Kendall whispered to me before gently pushing open the doors. I smiled at everybody that was watching us walk down the aisle slowly. I grabbed Kendall's hand in mine and squeezed it while smiling over at him. He smiled back and soon we were at the altar. Kendall gently let go of my arm, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and moved away to stand with Carlos and James.

I moved forward, making sure that I didn't trip over my heels, and stood up on the little riser, next to Logan. I could hear everyone sitting back down as the priest began his speech, but for me the words ran together and all I saw was Logan who was staring back at me.

I smiled.

He smiled too.

"Do you Katherine Knight take Logan Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse? For Richer or Poorer? Through sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do," I replied with a little bit of attitude and a large smile on my face.

"And do you Logan Mitchell take Katherine Knight to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse? For Richer or Poorer? Through sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do," he got out.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Logan smiled and swallowed quickly as he stepped forward and moved the veil away from my face. He smiled again and pulled me closer and kissed me. It was the best kiss in my life and one I will always remember.

When we pulled apart everyone was cheering for us.

"I'd like to announce for all of those present, the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Katie Mitchell."

Logan grabbed my hand and squeezed it out of excitement. I squeezed it back and we led everybody out of the chapel and to the reception. It wasn't until Logan and I were about to leave to our honeymoon that I was finally able to talk to Kendall again.

As we were getting ready to leave, I spotted him across the room. I looked over at Logan, and he must have known what I was going to ask and smiled and nodded before letting go of my hand. Smiling, I turned and raced towards my brother.

Kendall smiled and laughed when he saw me coming. "What, are you going to kill me for my speech?" he joked. "It wasn't that bad and you knew that I was going to say something embarrassing about you."

I crashed into my brother and gave him a big hug. "I love you big bro."

"I love you too, little sis." He replied his voice filled with love.

**The End**

**

* * *

****A/N: I think I know what you all were thinking, 'Katie and Logan? No way!'. But I do have an explanation for it. I saw this as a cute, possible future couple, after seeing Logan tease Katie in the episode 'Big Time Photo Shoot' and I thought what would happen if they got together. So here's this one-shot. I might write a full length story about the two of them being a couple. I hope you guys liked it either way. ^-^**

**-Riley**


End file.
